Файл:Killer Boogie - Acid Cream (2018) (New Full Album)
Описание Killer Boogie - Acid Cream (New Full Album). There is something unashamedly retro about fuzz-mongers Killer Boogie, which makes listening to them such a pleasure. Not ones to break the bank when it comes to pushing boundaries, they remain resolutely within a fuzzy late 60’s/early 70’s garage rock manna heaven, dishing out riffs of intense glee that make Blue Cheer sound lame in comparison. Obvious touchstones, along with a host of other Nuggets era bands, Killer Boogie may be Italian, but they sure understand the history of US garage-land. Comprised of Gabriele Fiori (guitars, vocals), Luigi Costanzo (drums) and Nicola Cosentino (bass) they released their latest album Acid Cream on Heavy Psych Sounds Records. The band are well versed in ’70s riff making; a new machine in the retro ’n’ roll scene adept at mixing bluesy frequencies into an extremely fuzzy sound with psychedelic shades. Acid Cream opens with ‘Superpusher ‘69’ which is a short instrumental blast that clearly marks out the intentions of this LP, before moving into ‘Escape from Reality’ with its layers of fuzz, reverberation galore and a guitar sound that would make Mr Hendrix proud. ‘Atomic Race’ channels early Sabbath with its intoxicating repetitive riffs, detached vocals and empowered combinations which really need multiple listens to be appreciated. ‘Am I Daemon’ is a darker offering overall and leads perfectly into ‘Let The Birds Fly’ which sees the addition of an imposing organ sound to open before layered sound plays with delayed vocals, creating a haunting countenance. ‘Dino-sour’ with its clever use of language leads into ‘Brother In Time’, a heavily fuzz laden track with interceding lyrics which overall channel a classic Blues tone. ‘Mississippi’ offers an instrumental interlude creating soundscapes of its namesake before ‘The Black Widow’, a classic 70s rock title if ever there was one, takes hold with its guitar runs and penetrating beat. ‘The Day of the Melted Ice Cream’ and ‘I Wanna A Woman Like You’ conclude with their playful mood and catchy rhythms. Although released under the psych moniker, to band this LP in with psych really does it a disservice and belittles its heavier tendencies. There is a complexity of sound present that lends its to psych listeners, and will undoubtedly appeal, however overall it is an offering of unadulterated heavy rock and roll. Review by Le Crowley http://www.backseatmafia.com/say-psych-album-review-killer-boogie-acid-cream/ Words also by Martyn Coppack https://www.echoesanddust.com/2018/03/killer-boogie-acid-cream/ 1. Superpusher - 0:00 2. Escape From Reality - 1:28 3. Atomic Race - 4:31 4. Am I Daemon - 9:05 5. Let The Birds Fly - 13:51 6. Dino-Sour - 18:30 7. Brother In Time - 21:15 8. Mississippi - 25:40 9. The Black Widow - 26:37 10. The Day Of The Melted Ice Cream - 31:50 11. I Wanna A Woman Like You - 34:29 Support Killer Boogie by purchasing the album here https://heavypsychsoundsrecords.bandcamp.com/album/killer-boogie-acid-cream https://www.heavypsychsounds.com/bands/killer-boogie.htm https://www.facebook.com/killerboogie/ https://www.facebook.com/HEAVYPSYCHSOUNDS/ Support the continued funding of this channel, become a Patreon https://www.patreon.com/MeadowOfDoom Check out Stoned Meadow Of Doom 2 for more excellent full albums! - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkqjcQwTNvsxQWT44N6ESrA Stoned Meadow Of Doom Facebook Page https://www.facebook.com/StonedMeadowOfDoom/ Join the SMOD Nation Facebook Group! https://www.facebook.com/groups/188446978378035/ Our annual music festival SMOD Fest is coming soon. Like the page on Facebook for important updates you don't want to miss! https://www.facebook.com/smodfest/ Категория:Видео